Chlöe Rice
|last_appearance = }} Chloe Rice is a recurring character in the second and third season of 13 Reasons Why. She is portrayed by Anne Winters. Chloe was the beautiful “it girl” at Liberty High School. She was the head cheerleader for the Liberty Tigers and Bryce's ex-girlfriend before his death. Early Life Chloe comes from a broken home. So far, not much other than this is known about Chloe's early life. Throughout the Series |-|Season 2= Season 2 Chlöe was introduced as the new team captain of the cheerleaders and girlfriend of Bryce. She welcomed Jessica back with excitement and wanted her to be a flyer. She stole pictures from Tyler Down, and put them up in a classroom. The pictures were from a drunk Jessica at the Winter Formal, and had "Who would believe a drunk slut?" written on them. She put them up to scare Jessica into not calling Bryce out in court, and later apologized to her for it. After the tapes were leaked, Chlöe crossed out the things people had written about Jessica in the bathroom stall. Jessica showed Chlöe a Polaroid that revealed Bryce had raped her when she was unconscious. Chlöe agreed on testifying against Bryce, but lied in court about remembering having consensual sex with him. Chlöe later met up with Bryce and told him she feels safe with him and believes he's a good person. One month after the 'Andrew and Olivia Baker vs The Evergreen County School District' case, at the Spring Fling, Chlöe revealed to Jessica that she is pregnant with Bryce’s child. |-|Season 3= Season 3 In a flashback scene in If You're Breathing, You're a Liar, Chloe confided to Zach that she's pregnant. Zach offered to help her raise her baby if she wants to keep it and would support her no matter what she decides. Chloe claimed that she wasn't ready to be a mother, so she was going to get an abortion. Chloe tried to get an abortion from a clinic that turned out to pose as an abortion provider while trying to dissuade people from terminating their pregnancy. Zach joined her when going to a real abortion provider. When she arrived, she and Zach were met with pro-life protesters who are protesting against the action to abort her baby. After having an abortion, Chlöe revealed to Zach that she wasn't going back to Liberty High School the next year and that she was going to break up with Bryce. She and Zach made plans to hang out in Summer. Chlöe attends Bryce's funeral in You Can Tell the Heart of a Man by How He Grieves supporting Zach when asked to give a speech at his funeral. In a flashback scene in And Then the Hurricane Hit, Chlöe revealed to Bryce before the Homecoming game that she had been pregnant, had an abortion, and wasn't alone when it happened. After she revealed that Zach had been with her, Bryce grew angry and injured Zach during the crowd at the game. Another flashback scene in the same episode, revealed that Zach met up with her after he beat up Bryce. Personality Chloe came off as a passive and smart girl and did whatever her boyfriend, Bryce Walker, wanted her to do. She tried to be the best at Liberty by being the cheerleader, dating a jock, and trying hard to look pretty. However that changed when she realized Bryce's real nature leading herself to cut ties with him. After that she is shown to be calm and quiet and take decisions after a lot of thinking, much unlike her character in the second season. She seemed like a kind and strong girl in season three, showing that she's grown a lot. Relationships Bryce Walker Bryce was Chloe's ex-boyfriend and rapist. They met at Liberty. He got her number from Zach. They started dating between the first and second seasons after Bryce's dad told him to find a loyal girlfriend because it'd look good in the trial. She decided to believe Bryce and even though she acted friendly with Jessica, she was actually trying to stop her from testifying to save Bryce. She was shown fighting with him for hiding things from her and It was also shown that Bryce had sex with her even when she clearly didn't want to . After coming in terms with the fact that she was raped by Bryce, she decided to testify against him, but ended up lying in court, possibly because of the love she felt for him. They met up afterwards and stays together. In the season finale, she revealed to Jess that she was pregnant with Bryce's child. In the third season, she asks Zach for support, which he agrees to give. She proceeds to have an abortion, breaks up with Bryce and transfers schools but stays friends with Zach. She later reveals to Bryce about the unborn baby, which leads Bryce to get violent and take revenge on Zach. After Bryce's murder, she attends his funeral and supports Zach. It is unknown if she knows about Zach's involvement in Bryce's death, and how it affected her if she does. Jessica Davis Jessica and Chloe were friendly towards each other, with Chloe being the Head Cheerleader and Jessica being in the team. However, as their relationship progresses, Jess realizes Chloe doesn't believe her and quits the team due to her attitude. After the tapes are leaked, Chlöe crosses out the things people wrote about Jessica in the bathroom stall. After learning she was also raped by Bryce, Jess talks her into testifying; where she lies, leaving Jess in tears. Jessica defends her decision to Justin saying Chloe was just not ready to tell her story and it's not her fault. At the Spring Fling, she reveals to Jess that she's pregnant but possibly due to Chloe's decision to keep dating Bryce Jess doesn't show any interest in helping her, which Chloe describes as 'losing patience' with her 'over Bryce' to Zach. They are never seen interacting again. Zach Dempsey Zach is Chloe's close friend. They were in a study group together in the second season, and Zach gave her number to Bryce. Zach became concerned for her but she insisted that Bryce and she were good. In the third season, they become close after Chloe reveals she's pregnant and proceeds to get an abortion. They hang out over the summer and really understand each other. She supports him after Bryce breaks his leg during homecoming fight, and also in Bryce's funeral. It is shown that Zach feels guilty for giving her number to Bryce in the first place, and he's stated that Chloe would be an amazing mom and she has nothing to be ashamed about. Chloe feels admired and grateful towards him, and jokes that he always appreciates whatever she decides. Physical Appearance Chlöe is a petite girl with long blond hair, striking blue eyes and pink luscious lips. Chloe also dresses in sporty clothes, as she is a cheerleader; she typically wears colorful training shorts, a top and a jacket which show off her slender figure. In particular, Chloe tends to favor pink clothes. Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * Gallery |-|Promotional= Season_3_Character_Portrait_Chlöe_Rice.jpg |-|Season 2= S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-138-Jessica-Chlöe.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-136-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-153-Bryce-Chlöe.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-011-Chlöe-and-Bryce.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-036-Chlöe-Rice.png ; S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-024-Chlöe-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-025-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-029-Chlöe-Scott-Bryce-Monty-Zach.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-030-Chlöe-Bryce-Scott.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-047-Jessica-Chlöe.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-089-Chlöe-Bryce.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-008-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-009-Chlöe-Bryce.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-060-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-061-Chlöe-Jessica.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-031-Scott-Chlöe-Bryce.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-036-Bryce-Chlöe.png ; S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-037-Chlöe-Bryce.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-038-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-096-Chlöe-Bryce.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-097-Chlöe-Rice.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-020-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-044-Bryce-Chlöe.png ; S02E09-The-Missing-Page-052-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-054-Chlöe-Bryce.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-055-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-076-Chlöe-Rice.png ; S02E10-Smile-Bitches-068-Chlöe-Nora.png ; S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-030-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-032-Chlöe-Nora-Barry.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-039-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-050-Chlöe-Jessica.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-051-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-057-Chlöe-Chlöe's-Mom.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-070-Chlöe's-Mom-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-073-Chlöe-Rice.png ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-023-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-072-Bryce-Chlöe.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-073-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-074-Bryce-Chlöe.png ; S02E13-Bye-088-Chlöe-Rice.png |-|Season 3= References de:Chlöe Rice Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Liberty Tigers